Death's Doorstep
by Alpha Male Wolf
Summary: When there's a major break-out in Arkham, Damian thinks he can handle it on his own. He soon finds out how wrong he was. But after Batman falls, it's up to Jason and Tim to clean the mess. Rated T for swearing and violence. Dick/Batman, Tim/Red Robin, Jason/Red Hood, and Damian/Robin.


**Another Bat-Family Fic! I've had this one in my documents for a while, almost forgot about it! Bruce is dead here so Dick is Batman, just so there's no confusion. And I play Jason in this one... Yeah it's bad. Luckily he doesn't do a lot until next chapter. **

**Anyway, let me know if you guys want to see more of this one! I promise not to make my chapters so long, since I know it's going to be a pain to write this much later. I just can't find a good place to stop until like four pages down.  
**

**Reviews are hugged and given chocolate.  
**

**I do not own any of these characters.  
**

* * *

A younger Batman was thrown back into the ground. He let out a grunt as this happened, before slowly, shifting his leg to push himself up. He looked up at the figure that loomed over him as he did this.

"That looked like it hurt." A reptile's voice said smoothly, grinning.

The young man clenched his fist together from the laying down position he was in. He glared up at the man with his bloody face and his flared nostrils.

"Not as much as you were trying to." He sneered at the croc. He then put a hand to his side and tried to slowly get up.

"Hah. You don't know when to quit." The villain commented, smiling wickedly. He then lifted his foot up and brought it down towards Batman's head, giving him a good sidekick.

The figure was forced back on impact and sent skidding against the ground, only to stop next to another, smaller figure. This time, he lay still, although he was still awake. His head was thudding from his heartbeat and from the blow he has just taken. He put a hand to his aching side and brought it back to his face. Blood was smeared on his fingertips.

"G…Grayson?" said a familiar voice close to the masked hero.

Batman looked up to see his caped sidekick in the position he had been slammed into. From behind his cowl, Dick's eyes got worried and protective. It was obvious the boy had several broke bones. He just hoped they weren't doing any damage to his organs. A small smile formed on his lips though.

"Hey Damian." He greeted in a small whisper. His winced as he side got more painful.

"You better… get your lazy ass up." Robin muttered, staring at his 'older brother', although the man acted more like a father.

The Dark Knight held his glance for a moment longer before a voice broke into the two's conversation. It was followed by loud footsteps that vibrated the ground as Killer Croc walked.

"It's only a matter of moments before I finish you off, permanently, Batman." The deep voice spoke as the reptile came into the hero's view. He then bent and reached a large hand down. The cold blooded fiend clenched his hand around Batman's neck. The Dark Knight held his breath as the freezing hand slowly lifting him up from the ground.

"And once I finish you off, I'll enjoy destroying your sidekick." The villain remarked, his small yellow eyes burning through Batman's cowl.

Dick widened his eyes under his mask. He realized he had to get out of this. It wasn't just his life, it was Damian's too. The small return of power coming to him, he pulled his foot back and slammed it into the Crocodile's lower chest.

Killer Croc let out a grunt and took the kick. However he refused to let go.

Batman, seeing this, summoned all his power he could and let loose another kick into his abs. This was followed by another, then another.

Slowly, the two were being kicked back from Batman's blows. Killer Croc then got enough time to shake off the attacks. Just as the Caped Crusader was pulling his foot back, the reptile brought him up and slammed the man into the ground. A crater formed around the head of the man. Dust formed around the two.

When it cleared, Killer Croc was looming over the crumpled figure that lay unmoving.

"Huh." Killer Croc grunted, starting to turn around.

Robin watched as the man who had taken him in as his son when Bruce was killed, lay motionless against the black painted road. Anger started up in him, which was different than the one he usually had. He was angry at everyone. For all those villains that wore down the two heroes. At him himself for thinking he could take them all on without a problem. And for Grayson who had come to save him. It was when Killer Croc turned to him, did he stop thinking.

"Too bad he's not alive to see this." He commented, cracking his knuckles on his green scaly hands and walking towards the same boy. He kicked over the Riddler, who had been knocked unconscious during the battle, and continued on. The reptile's gaze got harsh and cold. His yellow eyes burned brightly from the dark street the two were held on.

"If only you hadn't interfered," he started, now standing next to The Boy Wonder. He snatched him up by his bloodstained shirt.

"Let go you waste of a life!" Robin demanded, although he didn't move because of his broken ribs. That still didn't keep him from running his mouth.

"You have only lasted this long because you hid while your thug friends took the-!" The masked boy was cut off sharply by a punch to the face. Momentary pain numbed his face and brain. He felt a bruise starting to form on his cheek and narrowed his eyes.

"You stupid kid." Killer Croc now scrutinized, raising his voice louder so it echoed off the empty street.

"Ruining my plan!" This time he threw another punch into the little bird's face. "Burning the money," Then another punch. "Destroying my factory!" He sent another punch into his face, his knuckles feeling a couple of the boy's teeth chip and break. He did this until the boy finally didn't have the strength to turn his head to look back at the villain.

From his turned head position, the boy hung with his breath in pants. He stared at the abandon office building that lay to the right of him. For a moment, he almost got scared and out of ideas. Then it disappeared and he painfully brought his eyes into a narrowing. He then slowly turned his head back to the crocodile. One side of the boy's face was turning purple and red. He could taste the metal and salty tinted blood filling part of his mouth. The Boy Wonder brought his head down and to the side, spitting it out before bringing his gaze back to him.

"You're tougher than I thought." Killer Croc remarked, throwing the boy to the ground with a glare.

Robin landed on his back, cringing. He had one eye open; the eye with the bruise next to it was slower to open.

The villain then smiled wickedly, "This will all be over soon." He promised, bringing his right foot up and over the lying down boy. "Very soon." He finished and brought his foot down towards the masked boy's head.

What happened next went by in only a matter of moments. The hum of a piece of metal was heard. It seemly shot out of nowhere, landing in the foot that was coming down at the boy.

The cold blooded villain let out a yell of shock and pain, keeping struck foot up above the boy as he attempted to grab the batarang out of his foot. Losing his balance, his foot came down at Robin once again.

Just in time, the boy saw this and rolled out of the way, clenching his teeth as he rolled right on his broken ribs. He remained on his back as his eyes darted around the scene. Who was that? At the moment he didn't care. He was still alive and he wanted to keep it that way.

Killer Croc although was anything but happy. The villain was screaming in frustration from the surprise attack.

"Come out and show yourself you little coward!" He snapped at the buildings that now seemed to be closing in on the crocodile.

"If you insist." Spoke a cocky boy's voice. It was coming from the tops of the buildings. From the corner of his eye, a small silhouette dashed behind a chimney. With his quick reflexes, the reptile grabbed a manhole and threw it like a disc towards the figure's hiding spot. There was a loud bang as the chimney was knocked down.

Killer Croc smiled to himself, his yellow and sharp teeth showing through. Whoever had come to save the boy was gone now. Maybe he ended him too. The villain then turned around, glancing over his shoulder at the chimney and smiling once again. His eyes then turned back to where the boy was. He was greeted by empty space.

"What!?" He screamed, running over to where the boy had been. There was no way he could have gotten up. He couldn't have walked. The villain was sure of it. That's when movement caught the reptile's eye. He whipped around to see a figure crouched by the fallen Batman. Next to them was a smaller figure. It was Robin.

"Jesus Damian what did you do!?" The figure hissed quietly at the boy. His hands were on the Dark Knight's chest, feeling for a heartbeat.

"Shut up, Drake! I did nothing!" The Boy Wonder growled a lie, he then looked down at his feet from the propped up position the figure had put him in. He got quiet and wore a small frown on his face.

The masked teen was about to snap at the boy, but then he looked at him and realized he wasn't in the mood to fight. Truthfully, neither was he. The teen then shook his head and looked back at his 'older brother'.

"Never mind. Right now we just have to get him back to the cave." Red Robin said in a serious, but sarcastic voice. His eyes scanned over the scene and noticed that it was just them. Well, them and the unconscious bad guys lying on the road and sidewalks. But that meant one thing.

Where was Killer Croc?

Something felt wrong. Really wrong. Something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

"Robin," the older boy started, standing up and looking around the street.

"I want you to call the Batmobile and bring Batman back to the cave." Red Robin instructed.

"What are you talking about? What are _you_ going to do?" the boy asked, giving him a confused look, but even that was lined his annoyance for the teen. But as he spoke, he reached over to Batman's belt and searched for the remote that would bring the car to them. His gloved hands were carefully picking through the pockets.

"Don't worry about that. Just follow orders and go." The red-dressed hero demanded in a harsher voice than he intended. He didn't have time to say sorry though. Not like he was going to anyway.

"I don't intend on going anywhere, until you tell me what you are going to do." Robin retorted, now stopping his search. Instead he just sat against the wall with his arms crossed and a stubborn look on his face. He glared up at the older boy.

"This isn't the time to be annoying, Robin. You can't fight and with Batman passed out like this, you don't need to be here."

"This is our mission, Red. But I don't remember inviting yo- _Get down!_" the boy's voice sneering voice suddenly went into a high pitched scream.

The older hero turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of a metal plate shooting at the three. Then he realized that it wasn't aiming towards him. It was aiming towards Robin. With gut instinct and sharp reflexes, he dove in front of the propped up boy. He let out a cry or grunt that was cut off abruptly when it connected to his ribs. He then went soaring back through a wall and was consumed by the darkness.

There were a few moments of silence where the attacker, Killer Croc, stood staring at the hole so see if the teen had survived that.

Robin was also staring at the hole with wide eyes. His hands were in fist, so hard he could even feel his fingers under the heavily padded gloves. He only looked away when the villain chuckled to himself.

"Easy enough." He stated, cracking his knuckles and turning to Robin now. He grinned and stalked towards him.

Widening his eyes, the boy scooted back all the way to the wall until he couldn't go any further. He had to think of a plan. His eyes darted to Batman who lay passed out. Then his eyes darted to his belt.

_That's it!_

As quickly as he could, the sidekick searched through the pockets this fumbling fingers. He kept looking back at Killer Croc to see him getting closer, and closer. Finally, he found a small remote in the side right pouch and pulled it out. It was a simple device with only one button on it. Robin looked up to see the reptile almost on top of him. He pressed the button and paused. Nothing happened. His heart started beating faster as he continued to click the small black switch.

"Come on…" He muttered in a frustrated tone as he felt the shadow of the villain engulf him. The boy glanced up to see him holding a car high above his head, ready to bring it down.

Robin tensed, putting his hands above his head and bringing his knees up to his chest, getting ready for the impact when….

_THUD!_

A loud bang was heard, followed by a softer crash.

In his balled up position, the masked sidekick, opened his eyes, and perked up, looking at the space that Killer Croc once stood. It now was filled with a jet black car that had its headlights on and a figure inside.

Robin looked up confused as the tinted window was slowly rolled down, revealing who was inside.

"Hey you little demon." A mocking voice came from the driver's seat.

"Todd?!" Robin questioned, disgust, but shock was also heard in the boy's voice.

"Yeah just thought I'd practice my driving on this fine night. All of the sudden I hit some ugly lizard. Poor guy." Red Hood smirked behind his helmet.


End file.
